1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a host apparatus capable of setting an N-up function and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a host apparatus capable of setting a customized N-up function, which enables printing of a plurality of pages on a single paper sheet in a manner such that a user can set or vary color, size or pattern of borders of the pages, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An N-up function enables printing of a plurality of pages on a single piece of paper. To use the N-up function, a user selects a number of pages to print, using a Graphic User Interface (GUI).
More specifically, the user selects a ‘Pages per Sheet’ option on the GUI screen, and then selects a certain number of pages, for example, selects 4 pages. The user then checks off a ‘Print Page Borders’ box, according to which borders of respective pages are drawn. Accordingly, a printer driver generates print data, in which 4 pages are printed on a single sheet of printing paper along with the borders.
Conventionally, the user uses the printer driver to set the N-up function and is only allowed to select whether or not to draw the borders around the pages. Therefore, while it is possible to select whether to draw the borders or not, it is impossible to add other attributes of the borders. As a result, customized border functions cannot be provided to the user.